The Clown of Konoha
by okhuj
Summary: When Naruto awakens a bloodline thought to have died out with his mother. How will it affect Narutos future, as a shinobi, and maybe his future as something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yeah I know I said I was working on oh gods and I am but you see I am also working on this story, and I have to go out of town soon so I just wanted to post the prologue of this story first.**

 **I wish I could work on this while I'm away but…..actually I can I just wouldn't be able to upload till I'm back. Yosh! I will work a little while away aaaand I have no idea where I was going with this so stop reading this and go read the story. Are you still looking here you shouldn't? LOOK BELOW!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I dont own nothing**

The moon was high over the village of Konoha. The streets alight with paper lanterns, villagers walking around with their family's or dates, and most of the children running around some with little porcelain masks.

Everything seemed so fun and festive except for a young blonde haired blue eyed boy.

This boy was Uzumaki Naruto self-proclaimed future hokage of the leaf, and at the moment only six years old only having been in the academy a month.

Some may ask 'Why was Naruto not having fun' well the reason was because it was this young boy's birthday. For some this may only make their questions increase.

Who wouldn't be happy on their birthday especially with such a beautiful festival going on right outside? Why sit in your apartment having everything stacked up like you were about to be in the middle of the third great shinobi war?

Well the reason is that poor Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune! The strongest bijuu to walk the elemental nations, and the festival outside was to celebrate the death (or so they thought) of the beast that ravaged their village not a few years ago.

The villagers on this day party and get drunk, and when they get drunk they go after poor Naruto believing he was the fox. This small malnourished child they believed to be one in the same as the giant beast that destroyed half of their village.

And so Naruto has learned to become wary of this day that was supposed to be a happy occasion, the only memories he has associated with this day are pain and hopelessness.

Naruto had just finished pushing his large dresser in front of his door when he heard a loud bang and saw the door shudder.

Quickly he turned off all the lights and ran into his room closing and locking the door.

"Come out demon! We know you're in there!" screamed a drunk villager as he continued to slam against the door making the frame shake. Naruto just dived under his bed and hoped if they did get in they couldn't find him.

'What did I do to deserve this? Why does this always happen I never hurt anybody. I never took those peoples precious people away like they said!" Thought Naruto as tears streamed down his face as he curled in a ball silently sobbing to himself, silently praying to kami, Susanoo, yami, Shinigami, any deity that he hoped would listen that he would be able to get through the night with ought the usual abuse he would get on this day.

Naruto was brought out of his prayers when he finally realized the banging had stopped and everything had become quiet. Thinking that maybe the villagers had given up and gone hope he slowly, ever so slowly crawled from under his bed and stood up.

Silently creeping to the front of his trashy apartment given to him by his jiji he stalked towards the door trying to be as silent as possible so he could check for sure if the villagers where there or not.

Stopping two feet from the door young Naruto stopped and listened holding his breath thinking that the villagers could hear him breathe through the door.

After a few seconds of not hearing anything from the other side Naruto slowly let out his breath his shoulders slumped as his body finally relaxed.

But just as Naruto turned his head ready to try and sleep hoping he could just skip this night and go to the next day the door behind him exploded with a resounding BANG! That echoed through Konoha. The explosion threw Naruto further into his apartment wooden splinters stabbing into his tiny frame as he was tossed through the air.

Naruto's flight was stopped by the wall in his living room. He had been thrown down the hall right under his window.

Naruto looked up to see blurry images coming in through the smoldering remains of what used to be his door.

"Ah. So the little demon thought he could hide from his yearly beatings?" One blur said with a sound of sick demented glee in its voice.

"Maybe our little pet is in need of some punishment" said another voice that Naruto recognized instantly.

It was the Villager Naruto was the most afraid of. Yuriko Haruno the pink haired villager, mother of his classmate Sakura Haruno, one of the civilian council, and the woman that raped and tortured Naruto on the last villager raid. Claiming that he owed her relief for killing her husband, and that he needed to be 'punished'.

That had been the worst experience of Naruto young short life, and it traumatized the boy to the point that a he couldn't stand to see the color pink unless looking at cherry blossoms which for some reason helped him relax. (I know sakuras mom's hair isn't really pink but here it is so deal!) Naruto could feel the fear coursing through him trying to lock up his muscles as the person who haunted his nightmares drew closer.

Naruto felt tears coming down his eyes as he heard her draw closer. Like a caged animal Naruto looked in every direction trying think of a way to escape the fate he felt was closing in on him.

"Don't worry Naru- kun I'll take good care of you!" he heard the deranged woman purr with maniacle glee.

Putting his hands up Naruto was about to give up until he felt his hand touch something that felt like glass.

Looking up he finally realized he was under his window, and in that moment he felt hope.

Not even giving himself enough time to think about how high up he was before he could talk himself out of it he jumped out the window narrowly landing on the roof of the building next to his.

His sight finally starting to clear he looked back to see the shocked and enraged faces of the villagers that were staring at him through his window.

Turning around he ran across the roof to the other side before jumping down into a dumpster. He could hear the heavy feet of the mob after him so he quickly climbed out and took off at a run.

Even though he was small even for his age and not as fast as most what he lacked in speed he made up in stamina, determination, and at the moment fear for his life. Naruto ran for what felt like hours navigating the partially deserted streets and back alleys while narrowly avoiding villagers hunting for him.

When the mob finally caught up and surrounded Naruto he had made his way to the forest of death officially training ground 44.

"That was a nice effort demon but it seems you trapped yourself." A villager spoke with a smirk.

"If you try to escape in their chances of living are absolute zero. If you sit there like a good little demon and take your punishment you might actually live through the night" Leered the elder Haruno

"W-what did I ever do to you! I never did anything to hurt you I just want to live normally and become a ninja! I want to be strong so I can protect Konoha! So why why do you do this to me every year!?" cried Naruto his back against the fence.

"Never did anything? NEVER DID ANYTHING? You took the people who were precious to us! You don't deserve to be happy you demon!, Your nothing, nothing but ur little plaything and punching bag, the quicker you give up to your fate the quicker your pain can end."

The haruno woman ground out.

Naruto stared at them wide eyed not knowing what to do anymore.

 _'Just keep walking.'_

'Huh?'

Naruto's eyes widened even more as he heard a voice in the back of his head.

 _'Just keep walking, when things get hard push through them, when obstacles stand in your way jump over and keep walking, when your day is dreary and you feel alone keep walking towards a brighter future where you can live with the people you love with all your heart and they return it in full._

 _Always keep walking forward this is the way of a true Uzumaki this is the way of a walker!'_

And just like that with ought really knowing what he was doing Naruto climbed the fence and ran off into the forest it would only be a few moment before a bright green light shot into the air from the forest. Everyone wondered what it could be none of them knowing the village pariah had just awoken a power that hadn't been seen in century's the only one to have anything close to this was Kushina Uzumaki.

None of them knew that Naruto had just become the first one in century's to awaken the full power of the Uzumaki bloodline

The power of innocence!

* * *

 **So how yall like?**

 **Just to let you know this will be harem and I have the women picked out I'm only telling one…. Anko!**

 **I think she is awesome personally so yeah she is in it.**

 **Hopefully you can tell this is a Naruto somewhat D-Gray Man crossover, and if you don't know what D-Gray Man is stop go watch it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I am back and am happy to be writing again didn't have time to do it while away like I planned. I have been asked if Allen is going to be residing in the crown clown and that is a no, BUT he will be training Naruto in a way. Yall must remember the crown clown is part of his bloodline and he will have to unlock its abilities just like allen in the anime. I really do not like it when writers show Naruto and he is a beginner and he needs help and as soon as he gets his bloodline BAM new outlook on life super strong don't need anybody can beat a kage with his left nut and all that shit so he will steadily get stronger as he should.**

 **And the innocence bloodline is going to come from his mothers side and will be amped by Kyuubi(a little just enough to make the beginner arm look a little different ant to make sturdier and fit story) he will also have two bloodlines from his fathers side that will be unlocked later.**

* * *

Naruto awoke from the empty void of dreamless sleep that he had succumbed to a week before, and as he ever so slowly opened his eye's he quickly shut them not just from the bright sun that shined into the white room he noticed he was in,

But also from the antagonizing pain that shot through his left eye. Clutching his eye Naruto grit his teeth trying to hold in the scream threatening to escape his lips. The pain intensified causing Naruto to grasp his eye harder trying to find some form of relief coming as close as to consider ripping it out. Finally as the pain reached its maximum feeling as if someone was trying to poor molten lead into his eye socket Naruto let out a blood curdling scream.

A scream filled with pain, agony, and sadness that echoed through the village causing some of the villager to cringe and the ninja that ran through the city to stop and wonder what could cause such a sound.

Hearing the scream a nurse came running into Naruto's hospital room to see what happened and could only stair in shock fear and disgust at what she saw happening.

Naruto screamed louder as he felt his left arm start to pulse and ripple.

Bone broke, flesh tore and melted, and skin burned. The nurse watched as the young boys arm seemed to dissolve into nothingness before almost throwing up as from Naruto shoulder new bone grew flesh formed tightening and attaching itself to its new frame becoming more compact and dense, then blood vessels started to appear making red and blue rivers through the flesh before demonic fiery red skin stretched itself from his shoulder and grew on his newly formed appendage his hands grew black fingernails that imbed in small points almost like claws but not long.

Naruto still screamed as the white of his eye turned pitch black and his pupil turned into a glowing crimson target, before the skin around his eye started to glow and it looked like someone took a highly concentrated ration jutsu and started carving a patern on the poor boys face.

By this time Naruto had fallen back to unconsciousness from pain.

The nurse herself stood their shocked as more changes happened to the boy.

His hair turned a crimson red with white tips and a few blond streaks going through, it seemed to flatten out and lengthen loosing some of its spykines but not all but it no longer defied gravity anf poked all over his head, and two bangs grew and framed his face **(think of a combo of minato and allens hairstyles but with his hair color being red like a deeper red than Karin or around rias grimorys hair color)**

Still trying to process what she had just seen the nurse decided to go tell the Hokage about what had just happened to the boy since she was supposed to tell him about his condition.

* * *

When Hiruzen got the report on what happened to Naruto he couldn't help but worry about the young boy he had come to see as his grandson. Hearing that he had gone through so much pain right after waking up from such a traumatizing experience as the one he had made the old man feel as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart with a hot rusted kunai.

It was late at night and Hiruzen sat in Narutos hospital room looking at the boys peaceful face as he slept, his new arm hanging over the side of the bed. Even with his appearance changed Hiruzen could tell this was his grandson, the boy who was usually so hyper and active, the boy who would brighten up his day whenever he was feeling unbelievably old and worn down from his duties as Hokage.

 **(put on lala's lullaby from d-gray man)**

A tear fell down Hiruzens old withered face looking at the young boy, his first tear quickly followed by more as he cryed over the prone form of his grandson figure.

'Oh Naruto how I have failed you, what type of grandfather let alone Hokage am I to let anyone put you in such a state right under my nose. To find you passed out in the forest of death of all places! Please forgive this old man for his foolishness. I promise ill do better, ill move you out of that run down apartment I gave you, ill come visit you every other day, ill buy you all the ramen you can eat. Anything to earn your forgiveness for how I have wronged you'

The light from the moon high in the night sky shined through the hospital window illuminating Naruto's face showing the silent tears he shed in his sleep alongside his jiji. For the rest of the night the Hokage didn't leave the young boys side as they both wept in sadness at Naruto's life.

(ok you can stop playing the song)

* * *

Naruto drowsily opened his eyes only to see a white ceiling and to smell the sickening scent of a hospital (I hate hospitals). Naruto groaned as he sat up wiping his face trying to get the sleep out his eyes, when he stopped noticing something felt wrong with his hand. Taking it of his face he stared at the deformed appendage. At first he didn't move before he poked it with his finger….. *poke again*

….."WHAT THE HELL!". Living on his own gave Naruto a unique vocabulary.

The scream was heard all over Hi no kuni(fire country) Even the lord of fire heard him and dropped his tea on himself in fright letting out a string of curses.

At the sound of the yell a doctor burst into the room to check on the boy and promptly fainted at the sight of his arm.

Naruto only scoffed before walking out of the hospital room to head for the hokage tower,

'Maybe jiji will know what's going on. But I should probably find something to cover my arm with. Don't want anyone overreacting '

With that thought Naruto went and found his usual clothes before heading out to meet his jiji making sure to keep his left hand in his pocket at all times.

After sneaking past anbu and his jiji's secretary Naruto finally made his way to the Hokages office. Not even thinking to knock Naruto just walked in where he was met to the sight of the hokage sitting behind his desk like usual but there was also one of his ninja in the room.

Seeing as Naruto spends a lot of time around the hokage he isn't a stranger to ninja but the one he saw in their to him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked to be around 11 or 12 and had purple hair tied in a pony tail making it look kind of like a pineapple, chocolate brown pupeles eyes, pale skin, ank pink lips. She wore a brown trench coat over a mesh body shirt that showed her developing body, a burnt orang skirt, shin guards, and the normal ninja sandals.

She staired at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and a small toothy grin as she saw a small trickle of blood come out of Naruto nose.

The Hokage just sighed before chuckeling at what was happening.

"Anko could you leave the room for a second? I need to talk to Naruto kun in private"

Anko just noded before she started walking to the door. She stoped in front of Naruto and whispered something in his ear that caused him to go as red as his hair before she winked at him and walked out the door swaying her hips.

Naruto still stayed there in a daze a small grin on his face and a little more blood coming out his nose.

"So Naruto I need to ask you some questions about what happened a week ago"

Naruto nodded before holding up his hand like he was in a class room

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow telling him to ask his question"

"jiji, whats a condom and why do I need it to blay with the pretty lady in a few years? Why cant I play with her now?"

Hiruzen just sweat droped before letting out a sigh

This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

 **Yup so this is chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed. the next chapter will be a time skip so get ready and it may be a little confusing but dont worry all will be explained!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been six years since Naruto's transformation and ever since the discution he had with his jiji life had been pretty interesting

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto stood inn front of a exhausted but also blushing Hokage.

*cough* "Um Naruto-kun that's a conversation we will have when you are older 'or ill have Iruka explain it to him and save the hassle' but right now we have more important things to discuss"

The Hokage told Naruto his face becoming serious letting Naruto know how important the situation was.

Naruto stood up strait and looked at the hokage a serious 'at least to him' look on his face that because of his age and stature usually would have amused the Hokage to no end if it wasn't for the situation.

"Naruto-kun how much do you remember about the night you were attacked?"

Naruto's face took on a sad look as he remembered the events that landed him in the hospital and caused him to go through so much pain.

The Hokage saw the swirl of emotions in his grandsons eye's making the guilt he already felt multiply.

Naruto looked at the Hokage who flinched from the dull cold eye's that the young boy possessed. If it wasn't for his years of shinobi life tuffening him and making him able to hold his emotions tears would once again be streaming down his face.

"I was in my apartment and I tried to board everything up to keep the villagers out when they would go on their 'fox hunt' but a ninja was with them and they blew up my door so the villagers could get in.

I got thrown into the wall by the explosion and I tried to run away jiijii"

at this point tears started pouring down Naruto face.

"But they followed me throough the village and lead me to the big forest and told me I could go and try to survive the forest or survive their beating and anything else they would do to me."

Naruto's head droped and the Hokage could barely hold in his killing intent as not to frighten the young child in front of him.

'Oh Naruto-kun I wish I could have given you the childhood you deserved. You are being forced to grow up way to fast.'

"I didn't want to deal with what they would do to me. I figured if I had to die it would be better if I did it in the forest then it might be quick instead of having to be beaten, used, and abused by the villagers."

At this point Hiruzen was angrier than he had ever been in his life but he was also the most depressed and ashaimed of himself he had ever been in his life.

He looked at the young boy who's now chrimson bangs covered his eyes casting an eerie shadow over his face .

"While running through the forest some huge bug attacked me and I thought for sure I would die. But right as it was about to rip me in half and probably eat me this freen light glowed around by hand before it started covering my body.

Then it blew up off me making this huge beam of light then I passed out.

I woke up inside the hospital but before I was fully awake I was in so much pain I passed out again, then I wake up with this."

Naruto says taking his hand out of his pocket taking off his orange jacket so his jiji could see his arm.

The sandaime was in so much shock that his pipe fell out of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun is that the only change you have beside the others to you'r look?"

Naruto looked confused tilting his head to the side he asked his jiji what he meant.

Naruto was so focused on his arm he never checked to see if anything else changed.

The hokage just handed him a mirror that he kept in hi office for unknown reason.

Naruto almost droped the mirror when he saw the changes to him.

"JIJI how did this happen?"

Naruto asked starting to become scared

"'sigh' I don't know Naruto-kun but it might be a bloodline I do remember there was a clan named Uzumaki that where known for their skill in kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and red hair, but that's not all if I remember correctly they had a bloodline that only activated in life or death situations that gave them unique abilities like being able to make weapons out of chakra or being able to sence someone in another nation."

Naruto was shocked. All this time he had a clan… he had a familly that he could have been around and love with all his heart hope started to quickly rise in Naruto before it was just as quickly smashed back down by the Hokages next sentence.

"But im afraid I don't know much because the Uzumaki where wiped out and scattered all over the elemental nations, their scrolls taken with them or lost in the bowels of uzushio. " the sandaime said this with a sad voice seeing the distraught look on Naruto's face.

"Anyway I beleave this to be a part of that bloodline awakeing but it would not be good to let the civillians hear of this. Your sudden transformation may make them more likely to attack so I will be putting a seal on you to hide your features that you will not release until a time where you are strong enough to protect yourself."

Naruto nodded his understanding before the sandaime started painting the seal on the back of his neck. "FUIN!" grunted the sandaime as he activated the seal causing Naruto's features to go back to the way they where befor the incident. All but his arm that is, for some reason the arm wasn't affected by the genjutsu seal so the sandaime reached into his desk and pulled out a black glove made of durable shinobi fabric with a metal plate accros the knuckle, the symbol of whirlpool engraved in the metal.

"This glove belonged to your mother she liked to use it to protect her hand when fighting with kenjutsu and to make her taijutsu more affective. Im sure she would want you to have it."

Naruto took the glove tears in his eyes before putting it on and making a silent promise to make his parents proud and that he would learn their specialties and hopefully jutsu so he could carry on their legacy.

"arigato ji-chan" Naruto said bowing his head to the sandaime.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Naruto sat in the forest waiting for Mizuki to come and grade him on how well he did getting the forbidden scroll from the Hokage. (everything goes as cannon up until mizuki trys to kill Naruto with giant shurikan).

"Iruka sensei why..why did you take that for me?!" Naruto asked while tears ran down his cheeks eyes wide in horror at the sight in front of him.

"Because you are the same as I used to be Naruto, Allways seeking attention looking to be recognized even if its not in a good way. You remind me of my old self so much its scary and I don't want you to go through all the hardships I had to just to clear my mind of the fog I placed over myself.

Naruto you are like the little brither or even son that I never had and if it is to make sure that the smile that you give that's able to bring sunshine to the darkest pits of hell never dies than its worth risking my life."

Iruka said this as blood slowly tickled out the side of his mouth

But even with all the pain he was in he smiled. He smiled at Naruto like a proud father would do his son. But then Iruka passed out landing face first on the gound.

This sight the sight of the only besides the hokage or the ichirakus to tell him they cared about him like family just fell face first like a corpse. This sight caused the mental stability that was already stretched from that days events to snap and just like that naruto's glove seemed to flow before a tingling sensation went through it his once cristal blue left eyr turned black with a red target as the pupil.

Felling something wrong Naruto for the first time in years took of his glove just in time fore the sleeves of his orange jacket to rip and there in all its shiney glory was an arm that was almost as big as Naruto himself, that seemed to be made of some type of hard chakra conducting metal, the fingers ending in curved claws, a green cross made of crystal imbedded in the metal on the back of the hand, and at the should a green energy swirled and danced like benevolent flames.

Mizuki staired at Naruto with fear and surprise before he started to chuckle.. then the chuckle turned into maniacle laughter.

 **"SEE SEE I KNEW YOU WERE A DEMON NOW YOU SHOW YOUR TRUE COLLORS! TODAY IS THE DAY I KILL YOUI DEMON SPAWN, THEN ILL KILL THAT DEMON LOVING NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A SHINOBI!"**

At his word Naruto was snaped out of his shock, all his fear turned to rage as his other eye became red with a slit down the middle

 **"YOU WONT TOUCH IRUKA SENSEI YOU BASTARD. ILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE DEPEST LEVEL OF HELL!"**

Screamed Naruto ony making Mizuki laugh harder.

"Yeah like some little brat that couldn't make a bunshin could Take me on ."

Naruto got an evil look on his face only matched by the most sadistic jouinin in konoha and also Naruto's crush Anko Mitarashi

"Oh cant make a bunshin cant I"

Naruto said in a sickly sweet voice that made a shiver go down Mizukis spine.

"Ill show you what I can do!"

Naruto put his hands in a cross seal, it looking weired with one being so big

 **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Naruto screamed out the jutsu and in multiple puffs of smoke out came hundreds of Naruto's all staring at mizuki murderously.

"os shi…."

Was all he got out before hundreds of giant metal hands came down cloberiing him.

All that was left was something that resembled roadkill.

Calming down Naruo's arm reverted back to normal.

Turning around he saw that at some point Iruka propped himself up on a tree and was stairing at him with wide eyes.

"IRUKA SENSEI!"

Naruto cryed before glomping his sensei making iruka wince but chuckle at the young boys antics.

"Im happy to see you two Naruto but im still injured " chuckled iruka as Naruto blushed and rubed his head.

Irukas eyes followed the arm

"do I even want to know how you got that as an arm?"

Naruto once again chuckled nervously

"youll have to talk to hokage jiji about it"

Iruka nadded before they heard someone coming and they looked just in time for anko and some Anbu to come out of the bushes.

Anko whistled when she saw the state Mizuki was in.

"Good job kid didn't know you had it in you!"

Anko said grinning at Naruto causing him to blush at the praise from the beautiful woman.

This didn't go unnoticed by Iruka, Anko, or the Anbu who were smirking behind their mask.

Naruto was well known around hq and a lot of Anbu if not all really liked the kid. They found his antics refreshing, and thought of him as an cute annoying little brother, they hoped when he was old enough he would join Anbu so he could spread the chear around hq more often.

Anko openly smirked and Iruka chuckled.

Anko walked towards Naruto before disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto her impressive mounds on the nack of his head as she purred in his ear.

"Aw do you have a thing for little ol me. Maybe if the Hokage decides to Make you a gennin I could give you a special reward for making it easyer to capture this traitor. "

The combination of physical contact and the sultry voice she spoke in sent chills upon chills down Nauto spine as he thought of what his reward might be and how he was going to find a way to blackmail the old man into making him a gennin.

"Especially when you take down that Henge "

She whispered blowing air in his ear.

This caused Naruto to stiffen and not from the contact or flirting but because no one was supposed to know that he was in a henge so he wondered how Anko knew. He had been very careful making sure to not approach her just in case she recognized him from their brief meeting, but that doesn't mean he didn't watch from afar.

"Im sure you would look very handsome and delicious" she said licking his cheek . At this point Naruto was freeking out so he did the only thing his mind could think up….. run.

Using a jutsu he had seen a masked ninja that was reading an orange book named icha icha (Naruto has four coppys.. what he is a growing boy) used to escape kunoichi including Anko he went through thee handsighns pushing chakra to his legs 'boar, ram, tiger, dragon, monkey, inu,

 **"Ninpo: run like a bitch no jutsu!"**

With that Naruto disappeared down the road leaving only a small dust cloud in his wake.

Anko blinked once…. Blinked twice

 **"DAMN YOU KAKASHI WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…."**

With ought ending her sentence she pulled out a kunai and with an evill look on her face she jumped of to find the cycloptic jounin.

Everybody else in the clearing sweat dropped including the unnitentifiable mizuki.

'wtf' is the thought that went through everybody's minds as they replayed what just happened.

Iruka sighed before telling the anbu they might as wel bring the scroll to the hokage and that he needed to get to the hospital.

* * *

 **Yo so dont forget to review and tell me how you like the story**


	4. info

**Yo this is OKHUJ with a kind of notice I guess more like a heads up. I am not going to have Naruto sighn the toad contract.**

 **Now before you get mad I know that's how the story usually goes and people love the toads but I personally like the snakes as they are more stealthy and they have jutsu that you don't particularly have to summon them for.**

 **Also the toad contract is a konoha related contract where one has to be a konoha shinobi to be able to use.**

 **So another hands up at some point Naruto will leave konoha for an extended amount of time so the contract would have become nill.**

 **Don't worry Naruto wont become dark or evil.**

 **He will for the most part keep his bright personality, and im even planning on making two of the snake summons like snake versions of the gamma brothers (you know gamakichi and the other one I forget his name)**

 **Manda wont be totally evil he will be an ass in the beginning yes but not evil**

 **Naruto's outfit will change. While it is something that some think makes Naruto Naruto . Naruto is a SHINOBI he has to wear clothes that let him blend in I mean damn I can understand jiraiya wearing all the colors he does he is a freakin stealth and espionage export he can afford to wear whatever he wants. Naruto isn't at the level so I will be changing his clothes with the help of Anko because she will be the alpha female in the harem if I even decide to do the harem that big. Truthfully the harem will probably be like four women. I don't understand the fanfics where Naruto got half of konohas female population trying to jump his bones. That's a little to much, so im making it small enough where it is beleavable that he can keep up with the amount of women and care for them equally.**


	5. excuses excuses

Ya so some of you may be mad I haven't posted in a while and mader this isn't an update but don't fret this is just me telling you im back im healthy im working on both my storys and honestly would have posted an update of the story yesterday but my computer restarted and deleated everything so I got to restart writing the chapter it will be posted soon.


	6. real chapter 4

It had been a week since the Mizuki incident and we find our used to be blonde hero…..hiding behind a dumpster?

'Anko knows I have to be at the academy today I need to find another way in!'

Ever since the Mizuki incident Naruto made it a point to be more cautious in avoiding Anko. He never told the hokage that she knew about his henge, but he couldn't take the chance of her trying to dispel it for one of her pranks or just for curiosity.

Naruto slowly peeked around the corner of the ally he was hidden in sighing at the sight in front of him.

The purple haired kunoichi he so desperately was trying to avoid was standing in front of the academy scanning the crowd.

'Why kami? Why cant things ever be simple?'

Just as he was about to give up it seemed that kami or yami decided to give him a break

Heading up the street was his friend chogi, but that's not what made him regain hope no it was who was with chogi.

Walking next to him was his father choza rolling a….. Refrigerator?

Suppressing a sweat drop Naruto decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and bolted towards the pair stealthily hiding into the refrigerator.

Poping open a container of ramen Naruto set back and enjoyed the ride being smuggled past the crazy purple haired jonnin.

After about fifteen minutes Naruto felt a bump signifying he had been rolled into the building, waiting for the feeling of motion to stop Naruto flung open the door foxy grin plastered on his face as he climbed out the refrigerator.

Giving a nod to a bug eyed chogi stared at him as Naruto walked up the steps to the back of the room wondering how the 'blonde' boy got into his lunchbox.

Sitting inn his seat at the top of the room Naruto decided to take a small nap while waiting for everyone else to get there.

Unfortunately for him and the dozing nara that decided to sit next to him. Not soon after they both were falling into the sweet realm of the sandman did they hear what sounded like two stampeding rhinos heading up the hallway.

'Troublesome' was the thought from both of the dozing newly minted genin as the classromm door slamed open and two girls tried to push there way in arruing all the way.

This sight alone caused most of the class to sweat drop and earned an extra 'troublesome' from the ocupents of the top row.

Picking up his head Naruto looked down at the two noisey females. One blonde and one pink haired girl with a huge forehead where still stuck in the door screeching about who made it to the room first.

'Man why does this have to happen every morning? You would think now that we graduated they would mellow out a bit.' Looking closer Naruto let a small grin appear on his face. 'if she wasn't so damn loud ino might actually be hot, bet she could use her mouth for more than cursing' (Naruto found his jiji icha icha collection. I mean really he a growin boy no way the only girl he going to notice would be sacura and if you read my other fanfic yall know how I am so yeah he a little pervy).

Wiping away a little blood narutos attention was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the loud screeching voice of sakura.

"Naruto BAKA what are you doing here only shinobi who passed are allowed to be here today!"

Lazely lifting his head he just pointed at his headband before letting his head flop to the desk. Usually he would be full of energy but avoiding anko was the hardest thing he has done in his life. He bairly slept all week.

Sakura not liking being ignored was about to try and smash in narutos skull, but iruks came in just in time to settle down his students.

 **"ALRIGHT BRATS SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!"**

He used his famous bighead jutsu to get the students in line.

"Ok today you all start your journey as true shinobi of konoha, and it has been my honor to teach all of you. I am proud to at one time be called your sensei and cant wait to start hering tails of your battle. You are the future of konoha and I cant help but feel you all will lead her to greatness."

Iruka said all this with a genuine proud smile as he looked over the faces of his once students.

"Now its time for your team placements.

 **(you all know how this goes, everything is cannon up until we meet kakashi at training ground 7)**

Naruto, Sausuke, and Sakura stood in front of kakashi all stairing at him with rapt attention while he lazely staired back at them.

"So….. The object of this test is to get these bells from me"

Kakashi said as he pulled two bells from his pouch.

"Sensei there are only two bells."

Stated sakura looking at the cycloptic jonin quizzically.

"Good observation pinky!"

Said kakashi with an eyesmile.

"The reason is that I am only going to pass two of you one of you will be sent back to the academy for another year"

All three of the new gennins eyes widened comically.

"So try your best aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand GO!"

Said the lazy jounin as his students all hopped of to hide or at least almost all of his students. Naruto stood in front of him big fox like grin on his face.

"You're a weird one arnt you?"

"Maybe oh you have no idea" said Naruto with a grin on his face that would have put the Shinigami to shame.

After suppressing a quick shudder kakashi sighed and reached behind him pulling out his favorite book.

"Hey is that the newest edition of icha icha, ichaicha kunoichi hotspring adventure!?" (author wheat drops as he writes that)

Screams Naruto stars in his eyes. Kakashi was slightly taken back by the fact that it seamed one of his maybe students enjoyed his favorite literature. Nodding he watched as Naruto grew another grin.

"Forget those stupid bells im gunning for your book that's the only one I don't have so far!"

With that Naruto dashed at kakashi with high genin low chunin speed (he is still cannon Naruto besides the few modification so don't be surprised be surprised later at the stuff I thought up)

Jumping in the air he tried to offset kakashi with a roundhouse to the head but was easily blocked. Naruto back flipped to gain distance before charging again this time using the terrain he tried to go at kakashi in odd angles to throw him off balance.

He was partially successful seeing as it was getting harder to block Naruto with how random he was moving.

Finally Naruto jumped back barely showing any sighns of exhaustion. Kakashi while admitting the kids strength and speed was impressive. His taijutsu was horrible. The kid had no form or hint of a fighting style. He made note that if these kids actually passed he would have to correct that maybe have him train with gai.

Naruto was having his own inner dialogue while kakashi was thinking

'I cant land a clean hit on him, and I cant use my arms abilities jiji told me to only let my team see it after I passed and technically im in a gray zone so it wont work I have to think of something.'

Being so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice kakashi disappear from in front of him.

 **"Naruto watch out he is going to kill you!"**

"huh?"

"you shouldn't let your apponent get behind you. **Konoha kenjutsu: sennin goroshi!"** suddenly Naruto felt something very uncomfortable in his behind before he was launched towards the lake tears streaming down his face.

 **"You damn pervert do I look like Minori! I don't like things up the ass im a male!"**

He screamed as he streamlined to the lake

Kakashi suppressed a chuckle as he turned in the direction he heard sakura extremely painful voice.

"Oh im sooo gonna make that bitch squeal and not in a good way." He thought darkly as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

While this was going on Naruto still sat at the bottom of the lake plotting revenge

*kakashi shivered* *anko smiled*

Naruto felt a strange pull in the water. It felt like he and the water were connected, he felt safe, like he could do anything. His mind became clearer.

He suddenly noticed that the water wasn't rushing into his lungs and that he had forgot to hold his breath.

There was a buble of air around his head that was keeping him alive.

"what the hell? Ive never been able to do this before!"

Sudenly he felt a pull in his mind. Thinking it was the Kyuubi finally trying to take over his body he struggled that is before the same calming feeling he felt from the water washed over him, he slowly let go and he slipped into partial slumber.

 _ **INSIDE NARUTO MIND**_

Looking around he was sitting next to a waterfall. The seenery was filed with green leaves and grass, exotic flowers, the sweet smell of water lillieliliese lake the waterfall led to, and the best thing the soft spray of water from the falls combined with the gentle waves in the lake. Everything was so peaceful Naruto couldn't help but relax.

That is until a hand fell on his shoulder and almost made him jump out of his skin.

Turning around Naruto saw a tall man standing in dront of him. His hair white as snow, he had red marks on his angular face, he wore blue armor that looked like samurai armor modified for high mobility while still holding the properties of protection it was made for. The armor had a white fur coller almost the same color of the mystery mans hair.

Just like Naruto was studying him tobirama was studying Naruto.

'The ook on his face is priceless!' laughed tobirama in his head

'Looking through his memories im very disappointed in this village to think I was once leader of this place almost makes me sick, and saru-chan should have done a better job watching over this child, im sure he knows of at least part of this childs heritage.'

"Who are you and why are you in my head!"

Tobirama was pulled from his musing by the loud boy.

"I am Tobirama Senju former nidaime (2nd) hokage of konoha, younger brother of Hashirama the first hokage, ladies man of the elemental nations, prank/ trap master of konoha, master of all thing suiton (water), your grandfather, and teacher of your jiji hiruzen!"

The white haired man bosted

It took Naruto a few minutes to sort through until he fis brain had to go through a reboot process wich thankfully didn't disrupt his mindscape.

 **"WAIT MY GRANDFATHER!"**

"The nidaime nodded sagely that is right I the grate kami of suiton jutsu am your jiji!"

Seeing the look on the young boys face made the nidaime rub the back of his head in embarresment.

*cough*

"well anyway yes I am your grandfather when I was younger I happened to come across a very fine looking blonde woman when visiting my favorite sake bar. We hit it off and we did some things I will not discuss(no lemons in this hoe yet yall waitin till like chapter 39 for that)

Well she turned out to be a kunoichi a bit *cough* younger than me….."

"How much younger"

"19 to my 30. ANYWAY not soon after our little experience I was going on many missions seeing as we were at war and when she told me she was pregnant I was about to go on the mission I had my demise on. So I used a modified version of the Uzumaki forbidden death seal to seal part of my soul into the child that he would unlock when he unlocked his affinity, but instead of being a shinobi he decided to live peacefully as a merchant so the seal never activated but I could see his life as it went, a chip off the old block he was almost beat my record for most women in a week.

When he finally settled down it was with a ex-kunoichi from kumo. And my seal somehow got transferd to their child but still didn't activate because he had a ration(lihjtning) affinity not water"

At this he started grumbling about not carrying his legacy and how at least he should have found the raijin.

"And again I watched how he grew up surprisingly an orphan because his parents died in an invasion not long after he was born. I saw how your father found the love of his life a red haired woman with a fiery attitude, she deffinatly made up for his lack of many women the men in our family usually attract.

And finally there is you I don't know how but somehow when your Uzumaki blood activated it also activated my seal which merged the chakra I left in it with you increasing your water affinity far beyond enough considering the Uzumaki used water based jutsu a lot. And with the seal breaking and your Uzumaki blood I wouldn't be surprised if our control over water became another bloodline.

But that's a talk for another time."

Naruto blinked once Naruto blinked twice…he even blinked a third time as he tried to process the extremely long explanation he just heard.

"So I can use water jutsu like you and its gonna be a bloodline now?"

His grandfather just nodded

"AWESOME!"

The former hokage grind

"I know right now you can cary on my legacy and we can get you out of that apartment and those toxic clothes"

"Hey! It's the only thing I could afford !"

"Money not a problem with how much should still be in the bank but we are going to have to pull from your Uzumaki inheritance I cant let the village know you are part senju. They will try to turn you into breeding stock for your bloodline."

The hokage said the last part with no small bit of venom more like an ocean

"ok we can do that but I need to pass my gennin test or they wont let me get anything since I have to be a shinobi to be recognized as an adult."

The nidaime smirked."

"leave both the clothes and you passing to me just give me control for a bit"

Naruto nodded and allowed his grandfather control of his body

 _ **OUTSIDE NARUTOS HEAD**_

Kakashi was starting to get worried he had already taken care of the other two but his blonde student never resurfaced from the water, he didn't want to think of what the hokage would do to him if he killed the boy he considered a grandson…..with an ass poke no less…he was so screwed.

 **SUITON: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!** Suddenly a giant water dragon came down on kakashi its gaping maw almst capturing him.

Eye open wide kakashi looked towards to lake where he saw Naruto with a smirk on his face looking a little paller than before his hair was spikyer not in the giant clump way it was before but flatter and more individual.

One red line on his chin, and the most astonishing he was standing on a pillar of water looking down at kakashi.

"I need to stop smoking those special cigaretts asuma gives me at least not before stuff like this"

Kakashi told himself.

"Lets hurry this up I have things to do like burn this orange monstrocety!"

Yelled 'naruto' from the pillar before the pillar bent and a water jet blasted towards kakashi Naruto surfing on top.

Kakashi managed to dodge the moving pillar put didn't notice the long sword made of water that cut the strings holding the bells.

Before kakashi could do anything the bells fell into the water as the water split and brought one bell each to one of the gennin hiding behind trees and bushes.

"I knew the test was teamwork kakashi-SENSEI. So now that we pass I have things to see two of those belong to a very beautiful snake mistress so ja ne!"

With that 'naruto' ran off as fast as he could heading to find the clothes tobirama wore when he was naruto's age that he knew he still had in the senju compound, along with one of his spare headbands and face paint. Then it was off to see part of his great great grandsons harem that it seamed his side of the familly was fated to have.

"This is going to be fun especially seeing the kids face when he finally is back in control, or saru-chans when im done pranking him… oh its great to be back"

Mumbled tobirama with a grin as he se of to catch up on the mischief he had missed.

* * *

 **So i know i havent posted in a while ive had a lot of things going on, anyway yeah i hope you guys like narutos second bloodline personally the second and fourth have always been my favorite hokages so i couldnt resist.**

 **Give feedback no flaming**


End file.
